


Скука - двигатель прогресса

by Outcaster



Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Routine, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: Все проходит под единым лозунгом "На кой нам вообще БЖД надо, говорите?.."Немного скрытности, трындеж об учебных буднях и зарождение крепкой дружбы
Series: Цикл "Двигатели" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743517





	Скука - двигатель прогресса

Сидеть на четвертой паре — тяжело.

Сидеть на четвертой паре лекции по ненужному предмету, зная, что тот тебе вообще ни разу не пригодится — тяжелее в сто крат.

Сидеть на ненужной лекции голодным и понимать, что и после поесть не успеешь, хотя мог бы, прогуляв пару… да сдохнуть проще, чем так жить.

Сэрин тяжко вздохнула, снова утыкаясь лбом в парту и мысленно перечисляя все свои тяжбы. Лекция с нулевой пользой — серьезно, они слышали это в школах по двести раз, зачем им снова слушать о факторах риска? — и желанием драпануть отсюда, назойливое чувство голода, довесок в виде пятой пары спорта и ни одного знакомого лица поблизости: почти все из них успели занять галерку, так что пришлось искать место в середине, между одногруппником и кем-то с параллельного курса, и ни с кем из них она знакома не была. Если везение и существовало, то содержалось оно лишь в том, что не настолько сильно она и опоздала — перед ней занято было еще минимум два ряда, поэтому можно было позволить себе и схалтурить чуток.

Что совесть ей, конечно, позволяла не до конца.

Достав для виду блокнот и ручку, девушка демонстративно начала что-то писать в нем, но услышала рядом неразборчивый шепот. Повернувшись, она увидела того самого одногруппника, с которым они пересекались не так часто, чтобы перейти на дружеский тон, и вопросительно взглянула на него, не поняв вопроса. Уловив намек, тот повторил чуть громче и разборчивее свой вопрос:

— Что ты делаешь? Пишешь, что ли? — в его глазах читалось такое неподдельное удивление, что Сэрин чуть не засмеялась в полный голос.

— Ага, в точку.

— Как же, смешная шутка. Особенно для БЖД.

— А кто сказал, что я пишу именно ее лекцию? — не выдержав, девушка все-таки опустила смешок, тем самым спровоцировав его и у знакомого.

— Интересный ход, должен сказать — и себе в угоду, и ей на потеху будет. Ты же из моей группы, так?

— Точно, тебя же не было на тренингах… счастливый человек, — в памяти вихрем пронеслись воспоминания о той подставе, когда они могли остаться дома и выспаться вместо того, чтобы ехать в универ ради того, чтобы услышать, что тренинга просто не будет, — познакомиться со мной тебе пока не довелось. Да, я из одной с тобой группы, зовут Сэрин, рада непосредственному знакомству.

— Я Хюнинкай, можно просто Кай. А что пишешь хоть?

— Всякую ерунду, вроде подборки тысячи и одного подкола в сторону преподов, считающих, что они стоят на ступеней десять выше по эволюции. Ненавижу таких выпендрежников.

— А сказать об этом нереально, ибо завалят на сессии, — подхватил Кай. — Разве что тонко намекнуть, как это старшекурсники провернули с выступлениями на День переводчика — до сих готов аплодировать стоя за их идею.

— Если вы думаете, что их уловка пройдет бесследно — зря, эти группы уже записали в черный список на текущий семестр.

Голос доносился из-за спины Сэрин, чему та немало удивилась — не каждый день незнакомцы вот так влетают в беседу и без того малознакомых людей.

Интересный расклад, однако.

С воображаемым скрипом девушка обернулась и увидела того самого парня, который, по идее, был из параллельной группы — тот с невозмутимым видом смотрел на собеседников и, видимо, даже не собирался смущаться или уйти из разговора после одной реплики.

— Просто уже была однажды такая ситуация — одна группа с пятого курса решила сделать подобный компрометирующий ролик, а в итоге заработала себе проблемы с заданиями и последующими извинениями перед каждым преподом — потом по всему универу бегали извиняться и искать дальше задействованные лица. В итоге, некоторые зареклись когда-либо так шутить, а до некоторых просто не долетели слухи… бедные.

— А ты… — начал было Хюнинкай, но парень тут же отозвался:

— Чхвэ Субин, кафедра английской литературы.

— Как и мы, собственно, но погоди пока с этим. Откуда ты вообще об этом случае знаешь?

— А, у меня просто друг на втором курсе здесь же учится. Вертится часто в старостате и студактиве, потом вылавливая оттуда различные байки, и рассказывает о них мне, я уже информирую на своем потоке… — он фыркает, видимо, вспоминая о еще некоторых историях, — и так, собственно, распространяется важная для отдельных групп шутников информация. Иногда спасает от лишних проблем, знаете ли.

— Случаем, не Ёнджун его зовут? — внезапно отзывается Сэрин.

— Да, Чхвэ Ёнджун, а что?

— Он мой сосед просто, — усмехается девушка, — достаточно шумный, наглый и активный сосед, между прочим. Скажи ему как-то при случае, пожалуйста, что иногда человека дома может просто не быть, а еще чаще он хочет побыть наедине с домашкой или хотя бы компенсировать время на чай чем-то вкусным. Хорошо?

— Без проблем, — кивнул тот. — Он действительно иногда перегибает, так что надо либо одергивать, либо аккуратно подводить к нужной цели. Второе, как я понял, у тебя не получилось, так что будем применять тяжелую артиллерию.

— Спасибо большое.

— Всегда хотел спросить, — вернулся в разговор Кай, — это правда ничего, что мы сидим на ее лекциях, как птицы, готовые драпануть в любую секунду?

— Поверь, это еще цветочки, — заверил его Субин. — У нас в группе вообще имеется персона нон-грата для этого препода.

— В смысле? Для этого «божьего одуванчика», что ли? Она же вообще нас не палит, даже если мы говорим прямо под ее носом, — удивилась Сэрин.

— Именно. Он на первых лекциях разводил такой шум, что довел ее до ручки дверей деканата и слез нашего куратора. Шума немало было, конечно… В итоге, ему влепили пожизненный бан на посещение лекций, а за семинары он получает максимум один балл из четырех. И то, если хорошо готовится и не подсматривает в распечатки.

— Жесть. Но он, по крайней мере, имеет возможность не дать завянуть своим ушам от скуки.

Разговор прервало вполне различимое и узнаваемое урчание. Лицо Сэрин резко покраснело, и, дабы немного скрыть смущение, не придумала ничего лучше жеста «рукалицо».

— Мне просто не дали толком поесть этими брожениями по корпусам. Пока доберешься от нашего аула в главное здание, и полпары пройти может.

— Это точно, — хохотнул ее одногруппник, — ты, кстати, очень классно отыграла этот момент на выступлении.

Субин тоже улыбнулся в знак поддержки слов Кая.

— Ага, соглашусь. А если серьезно, то можешь и захомячить, если есть что.

— А потом она выгонит меня из аудитории и выдаст пожизненный бан, как вашему одногруппнику. Спасибо, конечно, но мне зачетка с хорошими баллами в конце семестра нужнее, — мрачно ответила Сэрин.

— Да я тебя умоляю — она на нас смотрит реже, чем на свои слайды, а в них она заглядывает вообще раз в столетие. Тем более, обрати внимание туда, — Чхвэ указал девушке на первые парты, где сидели несколько ее одногруппников.

— И?

— Вот, их руки видишь?

— Да.

— Заныканное печенье за пеналами видишь?

— Да.

— Термосы видишь?

— Еще бы.

— Вот тебе и ответ. А препод даже на них не смотрит.

— Ну, тогда… — неуверенно протянула девушка, доставая постепенно из сумки провизию, — кто еще желает печеньку?

Оба собеседника согласились, и на пару минут в их ряду повисла тишина — каждый наслаждался возможностью утихомирить ненадолго голод и перепавшей халявой.

— Если бы тут еще поспать можно было, то я был бы готов посещать ее лекции хоть каждый день, — протянул Кай, разминая шею.

— Это-то да, но все же не стоит проворачивать подобное каждую пару.

— И то верно, — согласился Субин. — Кстати, сколько нам еще сидеть, кто знает?

— Около двадцати минут.

— Отлично, судя по всему, читать свой текст она уже заканчивает. Кстати, о птичках, кто куда после пары летит?

— Мне на физру надо, — обреченно вздохнула Сэрин. — Буду пахать во имя бадминтона и криворукости.

— Сочувствую, мне тоже сегодня надо пойти — я одну неделю пропустил, буду об отработке договариваться. Кстати, Кай, если не ошибаюсь, ты со мной на баскетбол ходишь вместе, так?

— Точно. Я обычно хожу по вторникам, но из-за перемен в расписании думаю другой день выбрать… Так, стоп, — Хюнинкай резко замолк, а после внезапно повернулся к одногруппнице. — Вы в каком спортзале?

— Всегда в первом занимаемся, иногда делим его с… — ее глаза расширились от осознания того, куда же она влипла. — Черт, нет.

— Точно, — подхватил Субин, — бадминтонисты же по четвергам в одном зале с баскетболистами работают. Сдается мне, что я тоже буду просить перенести мое время посещений, — он коварно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Сэрин снова уронила голову на парту.

— … Черт, я не планировала же позориться, так за что, Господи?

— За все хорошее! — с позитивом ответил ей Кай ровно в тот момент, когда преподаватель объявила об окончании лекции. — Зато не скучно будет, да и в компании переживать учебные будни всегда веселей.

Сэрин улыбнулась — вот уж точно, такое чудное знакомство могло перепасть ей только за все хорошее. А ведь если бы они занимались нудной работой и не имели даже шанса заговорить, кто знает, как бы сложилось их общение? Скорее всего, они так бы и сторонились друг друга, погруженные в себя и сконцентрированные лишь на своих проблемах. А вместе перемывать косточки преподам, работать и просто болтать на самом деле куда легче и веселее.

Истинно, что скука — двигатель прогресса!


End file.
